


Comfort

by Tea1810



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MY BABIES, cuteness, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea1810/pseuds/Tea1810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is hating history of magic and Sirius makes it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Tea1810: Got the idea from my friend Kerrie so this is all thanks to her. Enjoy x

Remus sat quietly in the history of magic lesson, this was not a lesson he looked forward to, well at least not today Professor Binns was teaching them about the werewolf epidemic in the medieval times, in which many wizards hunted them down and murdered them. For the good of the wizarding community of course. Although he hated his condition it was a part of who he was and hearing the vile things wizards did to people like him, especially with Binns dull monotonous voice going on about it in every little detail, was not helping the rage within him. Being a werewolf and a teenager going through puberty, although his dad liked to joke they were pretty much the same thing made him quick to anger. He sat at his desk with his fists clenched normally he would be scribbling down notes as quickly as he could ready to absorb it later, but he didn’t want to remember this. He tried blocking out the bit about the experiments done on werewolves to try and understand their anatomy why they transformed into a wolf. He felt a cool large hand on his rubbing circles into his scarred skin, it was a comforting distraction. He gave up pretending to listen, he leant his head onto the desk his sandy brown hair covering his view, what would it matter anyway they were at the back of the class and Binns preferred the sound of his own voice too much to turn around and care what his students did anyway. Sirius bent down near to his head his dark hair tickling Remus' ear, he still held onto the werewolves hand ‘Don’t listen to it Moony, it’s a bunch of crap anyway.’ He whispered ‘If anyone tried to do that to you me, Prongs and wormtail, well maybe not wormtail but we would kill them if they ever dared to touch you.’  
He titled his head to stare into Sirius’ large grey eyes, he stared at his friend ‘Thanks Padfoot!’ he whispered back  
Remus turned his hand so their hands were brought under the table still intertwined as if they depended on the contact because otherwise they might drift away. Binns took this moment to be particularly loud ‘They even used to wait till the full moon and when the werewolves were roaming the woods would kill them and skin them and take their hides as pelts, many families still have these in their possession even now.’ He said  
Remus paled at the thought of that happening, because he knew Sirius’ family would do that, somewhere in that evil house of theirs was probably a werewolf pelt. Sirius knew what Remus was thinking ‘Been in the family for one thousand years.’ He said his voice full of disdain ‘Its fucking disgusting.’  
Remus nodded he had almost turned round to completely face him ignoring what was going on with the rest of the lesson ‘Everyone open up your books to page 349!’ Binns shouted  
Sirius smiled bringing up the book so it covered their faces, he leaned in closer to Remus’ lips, kissing him softly yet full of passion to which Remus eagerly returned. When they broke the kiss Remus whispered smiling back ‘Perhaps this lesson isn’t so bad.’


End file.
